There are a variety of decorative building shutter configurations of the type installed next to building openings, such as windows. Such shutters are constructed from various materials. Many are constructed as an integral units. One difficultly with such unitary types of shutters is that the size of the shutter often does not match the window or other building opening of a particular installation. As a result, other types of shutters exist which are assembled from modular components. These modular shutter assemblies are designed to be readily adjustable in size prior to assembly and therefore easily tailored for particular installations.
One such modular adjustable shutter assembly, constructed of plastic members is shown in Foltman U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,966. One difficulty with such constructions, particularly with modular members molded or extruded from a polymeric material, is that the dimensions of various components often vary, e.g., shrink, during cooling after molding or extruding. As a result, minor dimensional variations may be encountered.
Even minor dimensional variations may cause some of the components to fit too loosely or too tightly when assembled. If too tight, assembling components becomes difficult and time consuming. On occasion components may even be inadvertently broken during assembly. If the fit is too loose, the assembled shutter may not be sufficiently rigid or may rattle when in installed.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide components for modular shutter assemblies which would accommodate variations in dimension while facilitating assembly and providing a generally good fit of components in spite of the dimensional variations that occur.